


Raceplay: White on Arab compilation

by WhiteRam



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ageplay, Bestiality, F/F, F/M, Incest, M/M, Raceplay, Rimming, Watersports/Golden Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRam/pseuds/WhiteRam
Summary: A collection of posts from my old raceplay tumblr that I felt could stand on their own minus the picture. Consider this a collection of raceplay flash fiction, of sorts. This collects stories with an explicit white male on arab female theme, with some incest, gay and bestiality selections, as well as urination and other lesser taboos. There is some ageplay/shota/loli adjacent content, however I tried to keep these elements subtle so as to avoid getting my tumblr deleted which proved pointless as tumblr deleted my blog 4 times in the month leading up to them banning all adult content.





	Raceplay: White on Arab compilation

It wasn’t hard for Saudi Arabian princess Aisha to convince her father the king to let her take an extended vacation in America. As usual, the king was too busy forcing himself on the male citizens of his kingdom (or more accurately, forcing them onto him, as he was largely impotent) too much to care about what the females of his family did. Hell, even his marriage to her mother Malika had been a sham, and Aisha herself was the result of an artificial insemination in order to quiet the long standing rumors about both his cock-lust and general impotence.

Aisha herself had recently become a fan of the new American teen melodrama television show Blazing White Stallions, and was dying to visit the American southwest. Her mother Malika figured she’d be the perfect chaperone for her daughter. Having been educated in an European boarding school and having gone to college in America, she more than knew her way around white breeding studs.

Eight months later and with half-white daughters bulging in their wombs, the mother-daughter duo were still finding new and interesting ways to advertise their availability to any white passerby…

____

Gen. Maysa Thompson had always hated her middle eastern heritage. Her mother had fled the oppression of the middle east to glorious America, where she had quickly shacked up with a white man and produced little Maysa. Her mother had brought her up well, educating on the freeing properties of white men, and when she was old enough, white cock. It was only natural that such a patriotic girl would enter the military to advance the interests of her own country.

When she heard her beloved home land was going into another protracted war in the middle east, she came up with a new recruitment campaign she was sure would be successful. She would run a televised recruitment drive, where each new white recruit would be allowed to plant a cream pie deep in her wet desert oasis cunt in front of a national audience, and their cheering families back home.

“Cum on soldier! You wanna wipe out the muslim menace? Do it right here in my cunt! Bleach out my inferior genetics with that superior white seed! Hooyah!”

____

When the crusaders occupied her town, she was aghast. When her older sister began whoring herself out to the European soldiers without even charging she was horrified. When her younger sister let one of the younger crusaders impregnate her she didn’t even know what to think. And when she saw the British King’s cock, she understood completely.

She now travels around with the occupying forces as the King’s personal bed wench, helping him relieve stress after each battle, subtly reminding him just how useful muslim women can be to white men with each lick, each swallow…

____

When young Kamala Khan set out to join the Avengers, she was excited. After all, she would be the first muslim female member! What she didn’t realize is that for her initiation she would have to suck off all of her white male team mates on the regular. So she rationalized. After all, what brown girl has made it in this world without pleasing a few, a dozen, countless big white cocks? And after the fifth cock blasted aryan jizz all over her brown muslim face, she could tell from the wetness beginning to flow from her dirty little sand-cunt, she wouldn’t have much to complain about in the future, even if she didn’t want to admit it to herself just yet…

____

As the modern battlefield can often be a messy place, some poor Caucasian soldiers may not have access to the willing whores of the C.T.R.C.M.U., or Caucasian Testicular Relief Corp - Muslim Unit. In these situations, sometimes a highly skilled unit of race traitors will be released out into the field armed and dangerous, as ready to fire hot lead as they are to take hot Caucasian loads. Interestingly, these women choose to fight in their standard half naked uniform, as one never knows when a white cock may strike, cum filled and in need of relief. In the photo above you can again see the brave Pakistani Sergent Sabiha Lakhani helping to lube up the ass of her subordinate in order to better accommodate the cocks of the formerly pinned-down, and cum filled, white soldiers they had just bravely rescued.

Truly, these women are American heroes.

____

With America’s middle eastern wars ever increasing, a surprising new subset of the population has risen to meet the patriotic call of war. Muslim women, tired of the male dominated cultures of their native middle east, have joined up in record numbers to aid the armed services in eliminating their backwards cultures. Of course, as women are typically totally unsuited to combat work, a special division has been set up just for them, using their own natural talents at their bests. And so the Caucasian Testicular Relief Corp - Muslim Unit was born. This brave group of race traitors/race upgraders are helping fight the good fight, one white cock at a time! By making sure white soldiers are drained of cum at all times, and therefor free of any distractions that may prevent them from suppressing the Muslim menace.

The unit also features an unusual way of ranking up. For every half-white daughter a woman produces, they receive a promotion. In the photo above you can see the Pakistani Sergent Sabiha Lakhani, who as you can see is currently working on her fourth daughter, helping out her darker skinned new recruit Private Achike in her anal training. Achike is notable as she had her entire family migrate from Nigeria just so she and her daughters could join up in this new unit! Truly, hers is a white dick devotion all subhuman cunts can aspire to.

____

Atifa would always be infinitely grateful to her father. The African Muslim girl’s father had worked extremely hard to get his family out of the failed African nation they were from, where Muslims were quickly turning into a persecuted minority, to Great America, the land of freedom.

It only seemed right that she take advantage of everything this new land had to offer, in order to show her immense gratitude to her father’s efforts, of course. So when she discovered the bountiful amount of white cocks in her adopted country, it only seemed right she took advantage of this too. Atifa figured this had a twofold advantage, not only would it pay homage to her father’s efforts, it would also give thanks to the country that had so graciously taken her family in.

And so, like a woman on a mission, Atifa made it her sacred duty to please as many white cocks she could find. It wasn’t long before every white cock at Atifa’s school, of both students and teachers, workplace, and neighborhood had made their own genetic contribution to Atifa’s cause. In turn, it wasn’t long before her efforts paid off either. Soon Atifa had a little half-white baby daughter on the way, all thanks to her black Muslim father for taking her to this magical land.

Who was the father?

Atifa didn’t care, she only knew she would raise her daughter to love America as much as she did…

____

In order to show their appreciation to the French government for their brave banning of the oppressive, sexist swimsuit known as the “Burkini,” muslim women across France have taken to the beaches all summer sporting the most revealing, immodest, slutty, western swimsuits they could find, bearing their bare brown skin as a reward for their white, western liberators eyes, amongst offering them other , how one might say, “services,” often right on the beach in front of their shocked husband’s, son’s, brother’s, and family’s eyes…

____

In some middle eastern countries, the urine of white males is considered a delicacy for young muslim women just coming into adult hood. It superior musky male scent is believed to trigger the olfactory reproductive drives and increase fertility in young women, especially when compared to the weak streams produced by the sub-par cocks of their brown muslim counterparts.

In order to pay each white man for urinating on her, the young muslim girl is expected to suck off each of them till orgasm, although the rich salty-sweet cum of the white man is usually just as much of a reward for her as it is for him…

____

Because for a white man, a niqab is just a full body cum rag.

And for devout muslim women, a white man’s cum is just an added holy blessing to their daily dress…

____

When Muslim Susie Sarbani told her parents she wanted to attend a Christian boarding school, they were puzzled to say the least. But when she told her parents how passionate she was about learning and understanding the culture of her adopted country of America, and how she wished to use that knowledge to bridge the gap between the two peoples, her parents couldn’t have been prouder. So, with a tear in their eye, they shipped off their beloved only daughter.

Of course, they couldn’t have known that the only type of”cross-cultural understanding” she was interested in involved the plethora of white cocks she now found herself around, but she figured what her parents didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them. The truth was, ever since their family moved to America, she had found herself entranced with the ivory men of her new country. Now she got her parents to send her away, there was nothing stopping her.

Now Susie is crossing cultures several times a day, always available to allow the white christian boys to blow a load in her in the science lab after class. She’s even set up shop in between periods in the boy’s bathroom to offer on demand oral service. Truly, Susie had found her own heaven on earth…

____

Before, Rima and her daughter Amira were the slaves of a restrictive patriarchal culture where they weren’t even allowed to drive, let alone be seen in public with out a male relative, or show more than an absolute minimum of skin showing. Not to mention the poor educational opportunists available to Rima’s beloved Amira. Not only could she not go to college, she had received no sex education to speak of!

Now they’ve come as refugees to a much more enlightened, decadent patriarchal society, and left that all behind. The Caucasian family that’s taken them in, the Hill Family, has even been quite generous. Not only do they not have to wear the restrictive garments of their homeland, they don’t have to wear anything at all. And now Amira would even get to go to college! Granted, its as the personal pet of their oldest son Steven, but still, progress! And both Amira and Rima have gotten quite the personalized course in sex ed since coming to America, with the Hill family quite ready to oblige. Every morning Amira gets to practice her oral skills serving as the alarm clock and morning urinal for the Hill family boys and girls, while Rima herself cooks breakfast. Not to be left out, Rima herself has become something of the personal toy of the Hill family’s youngest son, George, who has taken to reliving his morning wood by pounding his virile young cock into Rima’s brown milf ass every day as she cooks bacon for the family. Throughout the rest of the day the mother daughter sand nigger duo perform any sexual task that comes through the families mind, although they couldn’t be happier. Amira’s already been knocked up with twin daughters, and Rima, who had been cruelly divorced and abandoned by her previous Muslim husband for supposed “bareness” is about to bear George his very own first slave daughter.

Truly, America is the land of freedom and opportunity.

Don’t you want to come to the Great White West and be liberated, Muslim Girl?

____

All super heroes have their weakness.

Superman has kryptonite, Daredevil is incapacitated by loud noises, and Batman is rendered powerless by opponents with mothers named “Martha.”

So it only made sense that Kamala Khan, the new Ms. Marvel would be no different, although her weakness was somewhat, what one might say, unusual, if not down right shameful.

As the first major Female Muslim Middle Eastern Superhero in the public eye, Kamala naturally had a lot of minorities looking up to her as a shining example to aspire to. If only they knew that their golden role model could be rendered entirely impotent when exposed to a certain Caucasian appendage, who knows that they would think.

it was a total fluke how she discovered it. It was a routine job, mopping up some white juvenile delinquents causing a disturbance in a park late at night. Her inhuman powers were making quick work of the lads, until it happened. Had one of the teens not been bagging his pants that night, they may have never slipped off and none of this would have happened.

She didn’t know what it her at first, but her first glance at his ivory shaft, glimmering in the streetlights, hit her like a ton of bricks in the cunt. Suddenly, her terrigen mist fueled shape shifting powers melted away as her body returned to its normal size and shape. The boys were a bit dumbfounded at first, but when they saw the large patch of wetness blooming from her cunt onto her pants, they just smirked at each other as they got to work. They quickly ditched their pants and began mockingly waving their engorging white cocks in her face, laughing as she recoiled in a mixture of disgust and unwanted pleasure every time they slapped her face with one.

Not content to merely toy with their newly captured prey, the lads began to quickly shred her ethnically inspired shalwar kameez style supersuit. Soon, Kamala was left bare and exposed on a secluded damp park sidewalk, her brown skin shimmering in the lamp light as she was circled by a pack of young white wolves with salivating dicks. She didn’t know what it was about these white boys cocks had rendered her so impotent, how their burgeoning Aryan hormones and pheromones had managed to disable her supposedly advanced DNA.

The boys quickly began taking turns roughly using her limp body, plowing into her embarrassingly hyper-lubricated cunt and ramming her halal mouth with their haram cocks. A number of the boys even laughed as they shoved their cocks as far down her throat as they could, only unleash a torrent of piss straight into her stomach. It wasn’t long until they flipped her over, and began taking turns roughly taking her non-lubricated ass as well. It wasn’t long before Kamala, slowly being fucked into a daze, felt her insides fill up with Aryan sperm, which seemed to have the added effect of further weakening her and heightening her arousal. Periodically, she would feel her body shake intensely as it rumbled with increasingly intense orgasms, causing her holes to tighten more strongly around the white cocks pounding her, almost milking them for more of their potent potion. By the time the sun began to rise, and the boys began to tire of their new toy, Kamala’s mind was left in a swamp of pleasure and shame, unsure how to feel about last night’s tribulations.

As a parting gift, all the boys formed a circle around her, jerking out their last loads and pissing out the last of their bladders, leaving the once high and mighty role model naked in a puddle of cum and piss…

Not that her tribulations were really over however, as the same boys would be making a disturbance in the park the next night, and the next night, and the next night, and so on, repeating the cycle over and over again, always knowing that Jersey City’s favorite brown hero would always hear the call, and cum for another round with the boys…

Kamala, in her newly white cum addled brain, at least figured that while the boys were busy with her, they at least weren’t terrorizing the city, and that was something right? And if she could give some troubled youths some pleasure in life, she would be more than happy to oblige…

She was a hero, after all.

____

With the assimilation of Muslim refugees into western countries, it was only inevitable that they’d have to change some of their longest held customs and beliefs to make it in the secular world. One particular growth was the development of an entirely new branch of Islam amongst refugee women, significantly distinct from Sunni, Shia, or even Sufi branches of Islam, called “الآرية الإسلام,” or, the “Aryan Islam.” The etymology of this new religious sect is simple. Aryan refers to the white Caucasoid people of Europe, and Islam of course follows its traditional meaning of “submission.”

This religious sect was founded by the Syrian refugee Yara Jandali, who after immigrating to Sweden a few years prior. Yara found herself so entranced by the strong Nordic Aryan men she found herself around, who were so different from the often squat, overly hairy, and short dicked men she had grown up with, that she eventually came to the conclusion that it was these men and women who must be the true representatives of Allah on Earth. And wasn’t the name of the religion she was given at birth literally named as a reminder for its followers to “Submit to Allah”? So what way better to worship than to submit to these Aryan men and women…

Her religion was controversial from the start, but became incendiary when she began introducing local “volunteers” into her religious services at the mosque she opened in Stockholm. Instead of turning to face Mecca, her followers would face the icy cold north, the source of their Aryan betters, and instead of reciting Quran verses or merely prostrating themselves, they practiced submission to their white god’s literally, reverently sucking at the ivory cocks of the men or lapping at the pure pussies of the white women, all while Yara intoned to them the importance of supplicating themselves to their white gods.

“You must worship the white shaft and balls of the Allah Cock, brown woman, as it contains the source of all power, and you must worship the perfect labia, vagina, and clitoris of the Allah Pussy, oh brown sister, as it is the cradle where all goodness comes to fruition.”

Yara even encouraged her followers to repeat this behavior during their daily Salah, having them five times a day seek out a white man or woman to service over their prayer rug. It was especially important that the girls rub any cum produced into their rug, as an added blessing, as well as save any female ejaculate for future use in ablutions, or ritual cleansing.

Her most explosive yearly service, however, always took place on the holiest of Muslim holidays, the Eid al-Adha, or the “Festival of the Sacrifice.” The holiday is usually meant to remember Abraham’s willingness to sacrifice his son to god, thus showing his absolute subservience to a higher power, but Yara took her own approach to what was meant by “sacrifice.” Namely, it was the virginities of her Muslim followers that were up for sacrifice to her white betters. During an internationally televised ceremony, Yara lowered herself onto her personal white stud while instructing hundreds of young Muslim girls in attendance, with countless more following along at home, to do the same, all while the girl’s mother’s looked on with pride at the back of the auditorium, some filming for posterity while others gave shouts of encouragement. Yara started the fresh girls off slow, before slowly guiding them to increase the pace. It wasn’t long before the auditorium was resounding with ululations of joy as the girls experienced their first true orgasms over and over again, and as their white studs shot load after load of creamy cum into their brown wombs.

Naturally, this has caused quite a stir among male Muslims, who had fled their country to escape violence, only to find their culture and genetics melting away as their wives, daughters, and mothers give birth to progressively lighter and lighter skinned daughters who only continue the cycle by breeding white over and over again…

Due to increasing prevalence of this new religion, many western countries have opened the floodgates to refugees in order to gain more pliant brown sluts for themselves, all promoted by Yara’s personal favorite promotional slogan:

“Don’t you want to give her something to pray to, white man?“

____

Its a well known fact that there’s nothing less attractive than a masculine inferior raced man, something Abdul knew all to well. After all, its all he saw in the movies and TV, where all the arab men were often unwashed dirty terrorists, only waiting to be blown away by the macho white hero, who would then fuck into the sunset with the pretty exotic brown girl who would inevitably be replaced in the sequel.

And if his skin color meant that his only two choices in life were to become an ugly villain, or an exotic cum dump for white men, then he knew which side he wanted to be on.

So Abdul (now going by Aisha) got to work. He did all the things a good sissy does, from toning and slimming his body, shaving all his body hair, and most importantly trained his asshole for taking girthy white cocks.

Now Aisha has become something of an internet celebrity due to her weekly camshow where she dresses all in her signature white lingerie and invites different white studs to use her in front of her adoring audience, all the while usually badmouthing her fellow Arab men who have refused to sissify themselves for superior white cocks (at least when her white studs prefer to have her un-gagged, that is).

“What are you waiting for Arab boys? Doesn’t this look fun? Look at how *unf* far Michael here has his cock up my ass. And it feels. Just. So. Good. Or what? Are you still pretending to be men with those tiny brown dickets you call cocks? Give it up Arab ‘man.’ Serve the real men. Serve white men.”

Aisha’s weekly webshow has become so popular, it’s even snagged her a role as the love interest in a new Summer White Male starring action blockbuster, which liberals everywhere are calling a great move towards “diversity”…

_____

When praying in western countries, it’s always important for muslim girls to practice proper etiquette.

After all, when in the presence of white gods and goddesses, it can be considered a great insult to practice your mud religion in full view of Aryan eyes. In order to avoid, how one might say “unfortunate” misunderstandings, a muslim girl should follow these simple instructions in order to show proper respect.

Step 1: Don’t face mecca.

This is the most basic and easiest step. When praying, you should always face the most important thing in the world. So obviously, you shouldn’t be facing some black box in the middle of some Arabian sand hole. Instead, you should clearly be praying towards the nearest white person to you at that time. If the white person is actually in the room with you as you pray, all the better, and will make the following steps much easier to follow correctly.

Step 2: Don’t use water for your pre-salah ablution.

By now, you’ve probably realized as a mud-skinned muslim girl that cleansing yourself with water is too good for you. So instead, when washing your hands, mouth, nose, arms, face, hair, ears, and feet, you should use fluids excreted from a white god or goddess. Spit is acceptable, but cum or piss (or preferably a mixture of both) is even better. If you’re devout enough to have a white god or goddess present with you as you pray, you perform a proper act of divine submission, and crawl over to them and beg for their fluids. Sucking or licking them is acceptable at this stage, but more extreme forms of penetration should be saved for later. If you’re unfortunate enough to not have a white divinity present with you, it is acceptable to keep vials or other containers of white cum or piss for easy use, although you should be warned that such an act is still seen as a lesser substitute.

Step 3: Skip standing, go straight to kneeling and prostrating.

Simply put, if you’re standing in any way, or otherwise presenting yourself as being on an equal plane with a white god or goddess during this holy ritual, you have failed deeply as a Muslim and a person (if mudskins like you can even be considered “people”). If such an accident occurs in any way shape or form (as clearly you would never commit such a sin on purpose), you should lay flat on your back, naked, and beg for them to cover the entirety of your pathetic brown body with their Aryan holy water. Only in this way can you be forgiven. When prostrating you should always make sure to be naked and facing head first with the white god or goddess, with only the two exceptions listed below…

Step 4: Any clothing worn must be entirely decorative and erotic in nature, or otherwise used to increase your exoticism.

While it may be obvious that certain forms of lingerie, or even erotic swimwear (micro-bikinis, sling-bikinis, etc.), are acceptable, certain forms of ethnic wear can also be used to great effect. A niqab, or even a burqa, can be used to great effect in accenting your “otherness,” and thus emphasize the conquered aspect of your inferior form. While some might consider the full body burqa to be too extreme for this ritual, a simple work around is to merely wear nothing underneath it. By being entirely naked under your burqa, it can provide a pleasant surprise for your white betters as you lift it over your brown form, especially if your following the proper etiquette of facing them ass first…

Step 5: Only face them with your backside if you’re clearly offering up your genitals and anus as available for sex.

As previously stated, lifting your burqa at the right time to reveal your brown ass to your white god or goddess can provide a pleasant surprise to accentuate your prayers. To fully emphasize your sexual availability, burqa or no burqa, it is recommended you accentuate your submissive features. Wiggling or twerking your ass, feverishly fingering either of your holes, all while moaning and mewling like a sand-bitch in heat for their superior sex are all great methods of displaying your offering of submission to the holy Aryan Allahs watching you debase your self. Your oral pronouncements of submission and sexual servitude are among the most important aspects of this ritual as well, which brings us to our final step…

Step 6: Alter all of your prayers to be about the greatness of the white race, and your willing submission to their living holiness.

If at any time during your prayer you mention the liar Muhammad or the false non-Aryan Allah in a positive light, you have failed the ritual, must beg for their cleansing piss as mentioned above, and begin the whole ritual over again. Instead of speaking in the mud language of Arabic, you should recite all of your verses in the native tongue of the white god you are in the presence of. If for some reason you don’t know their language, any holy European language can suffice, all the it will impact the overall holiness of the ritual if you aren’t devout enough to communicate with the white god you are serving. If they are male, you should take great pains to describe the magnificence of their cock and the holy divine power it contains. Similarly, if they are female, you should express your eternal devotion to their pure Aryan pussy, and the even perhaps express your jealousy at they’re exclusive ability to bear white sons. If the white god or goddess is moved enough to bless your mouth with their holy sex organ, you should do your best to continue your prayers as well as orally service them to the best of your ability. To be penetrated or used by a white god or goddess during your prayer is one of the holiest boons a muslim girl can acquire in her lifetime. Likewise, if they choose to make use of your ass or cunt during prayer, you should use take advantage of your free mouth to thank them fully for the holy gift they’ve given you, and intensify the extent of your prayers, for instance by begging them to put a superior half-white child in your lowly sand-nigger womb.

Finally, if you follow all of these steps, you are sure to find your prayers and religious traditions accepted in a white majority country. Sure, you may be required to make a few minor fundamental changes, but if it means you can service white gods and goddesses in the process, that makes it all worth it, doesn’t it, muslim girl?

_____


End file.
